


The Cost Was Fine

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Twins, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Humiliation, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: In a reality where Leia Organa gives birth to twins the young General Hux is sent to a small, uninhabited planet to retrieve Supreme Leader Snoke's greatest weapons. He expects a research lab or perhaps smugglers and cargo, maybe even an elite squad to be placed under his leadership; he expected something he could use. What he gets is two rutting alphas and the realization that he's been set up.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2.0





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An entry for day one of Kylux positivity, for Power Dynamics. I had a craving for Solo Twins and while this is not the grand story I had in my mind it’s probably best that I keep to what I’m good at: hurting characters I love and indulging my desire for filthy things, in this case Hux spitroasted by double Rens. 
> 
> Caedus Ren is, obviously, inspired by Jacen Solo. I needed names and, I mean, why not go for the original Solo Darksider. 
> 
> Oh yeah! The narrative on this one is weird and jumpy but cut Hux some slack, he is having the absolute worst time.

Hands gripped his hips in a grip so tight Hux could feel his bones grinding, bending, under it, and pulled him back harder, faster, greedier, to match the quickening pace of the alpha pounding into him. He was past the initial pain, that white hot tearing and burning that had come with being invaded and the internal pressure he’d half-deliriously thought might mean he was going to be split apart. The first frantically sharp thrusts had smoothed out into steady, slick thrusts, still hard enough to jolt him forward and force the cock clogging his throat deeper, but not as awful. He hadn’t gone numb, could feel every bruising thrust deep in his core, the thick pulsing shape of the man’s cock rubbing against sensitive nerves and ghosting over his prostate, but it didn’t hurt. 

His cock was heavy between his legs and his thighs slippery with spilled slick. 

The hand in his hair tugged demandingly and Hux opened his eyes, not quite blurred enough to save him from seeing the smirk of the man fucking his mouth in long, slow drags. A thumb brushed the corner of his mouth, smeared the thick drool that escaped out the corners every time his throat was pushed into. 

“You’re looking pretty out of it _General_.” The words came with a hazy warmth and another layer of wool wrapping around his thoughts, muffling them further. A roll of the man’s hips and his cock was pushing past the resistance in Hux’s throat again, filling his throat. He swallowed, tongue jumping up against the throbbing flesh. “Giving up already?” 

During Hux’s first heat his father had burst into his room in a disgust and whiskey fueled rage, wrapped his hand around the back of Hux’s neck, slammed him down onto the cold, unforgiving floor, and told him that he should become accustomed to being held down and made a whore for alphas. That was an omega’s place, on hands and knees, taking whatever their alpha gave them. His mother had known her place, the man had slurred, had never dared to meet his eyes or ask anything of him or cry when he had her. She had been useful even if only as something pretty to look at while he drained his knot, unlike the gangly, awkward, disgusting, sorry excuse for a pup she’d birthed. 

He’d wanted Hux to learn that all that mattered was that he was omega and that when push came to shove he would bend for alphas all his life. Brendol had pushed and shoved, and Hux had bent without a fight. 

That night had been an object lesson for Hux. He’d snuck to the nearest port, all the credits he had to his name (with a bit extra from Rae Sloane who listened to his plans silently before wishing him luck) ready to give to the first half-reputable looking clinic that could scrub away everything that was omega about him. Scent glands removed, to leave him indistinguishable from the neutral betas, sterilization, and the total shutdown of the hormone gland that caused heat cycles. He would need to be on synthesized alpha hormones the rest of his life, to keep the gland underdeveloped and inert as well as compensate for what he was lacking and encourage growth beyond what an omega might normally achieve. 

When he returned to his father the man hadn’t seen fit to look him in the eye, the shame of Hux’s existence apparently compounded by his own actions, and nothing of Hux’s former omega status was ever mentioned again. Hux was determined to never submit to anyone else, to never even allow another alpha close enough to try. 

He avoided sexual relationships, in spite of offers that would have helped his career, unsure if he was even capable of performing and that attempting to do so wouldn’t expose him. He worked, committed to the First Order, and lived a life as a beta, secret lost as all those who knew the truth were long dead. He never thought of it anymore and that, he knew now, had been his first mistake. 

The second was believing that he had any measure of standing when it came to dealing with Snoke. 

It wasn’t until he was on hands and knees in the soft dirt, trying to breathe past the scent of fragrant fauna and rutting alpha, with both of Snoke’s ‘Weapons’ hilted deep inside of him, that he truly grasped just how wrong he’d been. He hadn’t just lost control of the situation, he’d never even had it, just as he didn’t truly have the ear or trust of the Supreme Leader. A puppet, or perhaps an offering made to appease the two feral creatures, was just a tool, to be taken out and used as needed. There was no room for trust when one was dealing with mere tools. 

Trust was, like power, a precious and finite resource. Less than a standard day ago Hux, recently promoted to general and occupied with overseeing the construction of his future flagship, had dared to think he had the trust of Supreme Leader Snoke. He had earned it, surely, with his work with the troopers, his plans for Starkiller that had seen progress on the project jump forward by leaps and bounds, and his ability to lead those under him to countless victories for the First Order. He had risen through the officer ranks swiftly, and with a small amount of care given to picking his postings to insure promotion path unhindered by others, and with this latest promotion granted by the supreme leader he was the youngest Order general in history. 

His father hadn’t achieved half as much in almost twice as much time. 

When Snoke had given him the task of securing what he called his ‘Greatest Weapons’, a mission that was to be carried out with discretion and with only a small contingent of troopers who were not to make planetfall with him, Hux had foolishly assumed it meant he was trusted. He’d stupidly thought that there was no one else Snoke could trust with this highly sensitive and important task, that there was something powerful that could only be placed in Hux’s hands waiting for him on the surface of the small, overly hot jungle planet. 

He saw now that arrogance, bolstered by his rank and his many successes so far, untempered now that his father was ‘handled’ and none of the other officers dared to voice their scorn to his face, had clouded his ability to fully see the situation. Snoke was shrewd and hadn’t gotten to where he was, wealthy enough to finance an army and at the head of the First Order, by being a fool. He hadn’t gotten there with Trust anymore than Hux had. He wouldn’t put anyone, least of all someone like Hux with ambitions and secrets in no small amount, in a position to take power from him. 

Hux should have known that, because he was the same.

Imagine, thinking Snoke would so easily place his Greatest Weapons in the grasp of another. He should have seen this task for what it was before it was literally in his face, in the form of two imposing men with the ability to freeze him in place with the barest motion of their hands, and for not he deserved the position he was now in. 

Deserving it didn’t make it any easier. 

The one on him, Hux wasn’t sure if it was ‘Kylo’ or ‘Caedus’, didn’t seem to have any interest in easy. He hadn’t wasted any time once they’d forced Hux to the ground before tearing away his trousers with the same invisible force they’d caught and immobilized him with and then jamming a finger inside of him. Hux had snarled and sworn as the digit pumped into him, dry and burning as scraped against his insides. 

The other one had knelt by his head, gripped a fist full of his hair and drug his hand up and used his fingers to pry Hux’s mouth open. Hux had bitten hard enough to taste blood but only gotten laughter in return, the dark haired man flashing him a wild smile as brown eyes gleamed with manic energy. The invisible force had come back, kept Hux’s mouth gaping wide around nothing while the man pushed down his pants and withdrew his, frankly, monstrous looking cock. Long and thick, flushed a deep furious purple at the head, veins raised and prominent. The head had been shiny with fluid, tip literally oozing rivulets of alpha leak into the closed grip of the alpha as he lazily stroked himself. The smell of him, earthy musk, sweat, and smoke, had smacked Hux right in the face and he had known, in some long quiet and ignored part of himself, that it was the scent of rut. 

Instinct. It was like something in him had lurched, grind and scrapping, to life in that moment and all at once he’d been flushed with heat, drool flooding his mouth and stomach cramping so viciously he’d seen spots. His brain had felt sliced into, piercing pain in his skull and pressure behind his eyes and he’d only registered the hand cupping his face, fingers pressing against his temple, when everything had gone hazy. 

The man behind him forced two more fingers to fit into the tight clench of Hux’s body, shoved them in deep, and then Hux was gurgling out a shout. Something electric spiked through him from inside, came and went in short pulses aimed just right. Everything was a blue after that, of his head being brought forward and the heavy weight of a cock being fed into his slack mouth and fingers being replaced by the body splitting girth of the second cock, pushing into him deep and hard and slick. 

And it hurt, even though his body was producing slick for the first time in almost over fifteen years. It was too big, too fast, filled him until he ached deep inside, threatened to rip him apart with every slam of the alpha’s hips against his ass. It burned, stung, and he was sure he was torn open. It felt huge, unnaturally so, the extra stretch of the alpha’s knot left his breathless everytime it was forced in and yanked out. Pain seared up his spine, radiated hot from inside where he was swiftly beginning to feel bruised and tender from the brutal onslaught. 

The bitter salt of precum filled his mouth in hard to swallow strings as the alpha’s cock rubbed over his tongue and the roof of his mouth, but allowing it to sit in his mouth, to thin out with his saliva before dripping down his face, turned his stomach. He gagged when the hard organ prodded the back of his throat and outright choked when it pushed deeper still. He was held in place until his vision dimmed and he thought he might lose consciousness and then he was able to breath, inhaling air that tasted of alpha and musty cock. Air came in snatches as he was fucked into, made to take the entire length. 

But he could do nothing but stay in place, violated on both ends, held firm in their power. The moved in perfect rhythm, entering him at the same time, dragging out in the same beat, so in synch it was almost hypnotic. 

Should he have seen this coming when he landed at the designated place on the planet and found not a facility or lab, no hidden soldiers or even shady smugglers sitting on a shipment, but two young looking men. Nearly identical, with thick dark hair, big brown eyes, and plush mouths, and Big. Though Hux had realized as he warily approached him, it wasn’t so much that they were taller than him as it was that they were broad at the shoulders with thick chests and muscular arms, all bared under the blistering jungle sun. Sweat beaded bright on their skin, weighed down their hair, and simmered with an odd scent he hadn’t been able to place just yet in the air. They’d been sparring, coming at each other with almost inhumane snarls as they grappled barehanded for purchases against each other, but had broken apart when a breeze had come from behind Hux. 

One had cocked his head to the side, gaze unimpressed as he took Hux in. “Our master sent you?” 

Hux, still unsure but unwilling to show it, had stood as tall as he could, rigid with his hands clasped behind his back. “I’m General Hux, and the Supreme Leader sent me to retrieve his ‘weapons’.” 

“Weapons.” The other said, expression clouding as he turned to the first. They were both silent for just long enough that Hux began to become more uncomfortable before, finally, the first shrugged. The second rolled his eyes. “Fine. You can go first.” 

“We’re Kylo and Cadeaus Ren.” The first had said, stepping away from the second. He moved slowly, deliberately, towards the makeshift camp set a few paces from where they’d been sparring. “We didn’t know the First Order had omega officers.”

Hux had a second, maybe two, to be alarmed before the second man lunged for him. He went for his blaster and drew it only to have it go flying from his hands as if free. He didn’t see where it went because the second tacked him, throwing his much greater weight onto Hux and crushing him down to the ground. He’d fought, of course, catching the man with fists and elbows and his teeth at one point, very aware of the hard line of an erection laid against him as he struggled to get free. 

He was losing. He wasn’t a slouch when it came to sparring, he kept up with his fitness, his weapons training marks remained among the best the Order had ever seen, and he occasionally engaged with troopers in hand to hand. But he had never been the strongest close range fighter, preferring the distance that a good scope and a well crafted blaster could bring, and he was sure even if he had been the brute of a man who was laughingly grinding his face into the rotting detritus of the jungle floor after busting it bloody would have handily beat him. 

It was here that he’d found himself frozen, the first man scolding the other for playing around, and forced onto his hands and knees. It was here, as a hand ran appreciatively down his back, and one of them said “Why would Master Snoke send an officer for our rut?” and the other quipped “A reward is a reward.” that Hux began to see the scope of what was happening. 

Too late, far far too late. 

The one fucking his mouth finished first, yanking free of Hux’s mouth with a filthy pop, stroking himself twice, and then coming in hot ropes on his face. Each spurt felt like a brand against his skin, a mark that Hux would never be able to rid himself of.

The other followed quickly, pushing the massive bulb of their knot into Hux with a pained growl and a burst of wet heat inside of him. The knot ground against his insides as the alpha rutted shallowly against him, swelling more with each spurt of cum the alpha released into him, until Hux was moaning with pain. He felt...it was just so...he was stretched too far, was overly full and the huge, rigid throbbing of the alpha's knot was unyielding inside of him. Hux’s body bore down on it, squeezing in some instinctual need to alleviate the pressure but it did nothing to make it easier to tolerate. Instead it seemed like each convulsion roused the alpha now slumped against his back, moved him to roll his hips, work his knot what little he could, and fill Hux with more of his seed while panting against his neck. 

The other alpha rose to his feet and moved away, and with him went the force holding Hux in place. He started to fall forward but a hand looped around his waist and drew him back until his back was against the alpha’s chest and he was more or less sitting on him, legs spread to splay over thick thighs. The change in position pushed the alpha, somehow, even deeper, pushed the rigid girth of him against Hux’s prostate. A hand wrapped around his cock and for one terrible moment Hux was gone, shattered into nothingness. The world went white and silent and his body was gone and he was gone and0

A familiar beeping pushed past the white noise in his brain but he didn’t fully realize what it was until the alpha not currently pumping what felt like at least a liter of cum into his belly, the silver disc of Hux’s com in his hand. It flicked to life, responding to his bio signature, and once again Hux was helpless to do anything. 

Snoke appeared, small and flickering in the palm of the alpha’s hand. Hux's eyes widened then narrowed; his teeth ground together and a noise, low and shaking, hissed past his teeth. Snoke laughed, actually laughed, head thrown back and shoulders shaking. 

"You-" He started over to hand a wide palm slap over his mouth, muffling anything else he might say. 

“I see General Hux made it to you in time for your rut. Wonderful.”

“I trust you found him adequate for your needs?” Snoke continued, smug and unconcerned on his throne as he looked at the mess Hux had been turned into. "If so I will make this a more permanent arrangement." 

“Yes Master.” The one holding his com said, dipping his head in a bow. The other hummed, nosing at where Hux's scent gland had once been. It was harmless but Hux tensed anyway and tried to shy away from touch. “We’re grateful.” 

“It is to be expected, my apprentices, that with your expanding powers your body’s needs will also strengthen. As your Master it is only right that I see to such things, and this is convenient.” Snoke said dismissively. “I had thought, at first, to simply find a whore that could be disposed of later but General Hux was nearby." Hux flinched. He'd been _Nearby_. "See him returned to Starkiller and able to return to his duties when your rut is over, and I'll see to it he is available to you when you have need of him.”

They rumbled their agreement and Hux, debased and humiliated and almost choking on a black rage, listened without a single noise. His mind was not there but on Starkiller and the acknowledgement that he'd be going back, seemingly with his rank intact despite all of this. Snoke had his reasons for that, surely, but Hux was sure that, above all else, the Supreme Leader believed him to not be a threat. He could only imagine how he looked, face covered in cum, blood, and spit, uniform blouse streaked with dirt and shoved up over his stomach, legs wide open as the alpha whose prick he was impaled on stroked his softening cock with one hand and kept him silent with other, but he knew it was far from the general he'd be allowed to continue being. He must have looked broken.

He felt it. Hollowed and full to the brim at the same time, stretched thin and worn down. Not even Snoke's bland explanation that a standard day without his hormones would send him into a heat and a promise to com back in a week could rouse him to do more than stare blankly ahead. How he felt in the moment didn't matter. He could push down the simmering fury and shame for now, let Snoke believe what he would. 

He would get through this, return to Starkiller, and then he would make Snoke, and his weapons, regret thinking him so easily handled. 


	2. Ease This Ache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Now we lay down some plot 
> 
> Horny brain: Or we can just languish in Hux’s heat. 
> 
> Me: Ahhh. Unless?
> 
> Horny brain: Shhh, shhh. 
> 
> Warnings: More not that subtle references to parent/child incest and sexual abuse between Brendol and Hux. Everything else is omegaverse as usual.

It was exactly 9 standard days before Hux would leave the little jungle planet with Kylo and Caedus Ren. It was a length of time he would have previously never imagined being away from his posting let alone not checking in on the progress of his weapon, his ship, or how his changes to the trooper program were progressing now that his programming was widespread and beginning in earnest. It was also strange that no one called, that he was aware of, but he imagined Snoke had something to do with that. 

Had he not been so otherwise occupied being so cut off might have driven him to do something rash, like trying to escape the Rens in spite of Snoke making it very clear Hux was right where he wanted him to be. He considered it the first night, fucked into a state of bone deep exhaustion and soreness so persistent he couldn’t manage to fall asleep, trapped between the two hulking men, still tied to one of them. If he waited for the knot to go down and was very careful he was confident enough he could slip away and find his way back to the ship he’d landed about an hour’s walk away. 

He decided it wasn’t worth the effort when one of them, he was almost positive it was Kylo, rolled half on top of him and set his mouth sloppily to his neck. He was not at a point in his life where defying the Supreme Leader would result in anything positive for him, nor was his life in any apparent danger. Moreover, wandering through an unfamiliar jungle in the dark of night was nothing short of idiotic and Hux was many things but an idiot wasn’t among them. 

Enduring was the best course of action. The only course, really, and he would just have to make it work to his advantage. How he was going to do that wasn’t readily apparent, as there didn’t seem to be much to gain to being a warm hole for two chronically aroused alphas to rut into, but he was confident that with time he would find something. He could be patient.

His father would have been able to attest to that were he not dead. 

The situation got worse before it got better. Snoke was (of course) right about the lack of the synthesized alpha hormone tabs he’d relied on for the past fifteen years. A little over a day after his last tab Hux became very aware that something was changing. His sense of smell sharpened, his skin sensitized to such a degree that he didn’t bother trying to keep the alphas from disposing of what remained of his clothing, and much to his dismay being with the alpha pair Snoke had so kindly turned him over to became easier. He wanted to attribute it to be frequently used, his hole crammed full of cock or fingers what seemed like at all times, but it wasn’t just a matter of growing used to their treatment. It was no longer flinching when they dragged him back into the mess of furs and blankets they called a den or feeling disgusted to the point of wanting to be sick when they pawed at him. It was getting slick because of certain noises they made or in response to the barest shifts in their scent. 

It was, by the second sunrise, reaching his peak untouched and with a scream that would have felt more at home among the wildlife of the jungle than coming from him. His companions had seemed pleased with that, smug in the puffed up way that only an alpha who was sure of their superiority could. Later that day he managed to untangle himself from them long enough to stumble into the bushes and purge what must have been everything from his body. 

He remembered doing the same before his first heat. It was ‘natural’, an omega’s body ridding itself of the need to do anything but breed. A normal pre-heat period would involve bulking up enough to make riding out the heat with little food possible without negative side effects, but Hux had done no such thing. He tried to remember what happened if an omega didn’t bulk but he’d never put as much effort into reading up on heats as he could have, confident he’d never suffer through the humiliating affliction ever again. 

Another error on his part. 

It hit fully sometime after that, before the sun rose. He awoke all at once, groaning into the dark as a wave of pain twisted his gut into knots. It hurt, dull and radiating, just blow and behind his bellybutton. He pushed a palm against the ache, gritting his teeth together to stop another noise that might wake the men sleeping on either side of him, and blinked at the trembling entrance flap of the cramped tent they were occupying. It reeked, sex and sweat and unwashed flesh, though he’d begun to become nose blind to it. Or, he considered as another cramp curled his toes, there was another reason it bothered him less. 

He pushed his thighs together, acutely aware of the slick dampness smearing them, and shifted onto his back as much as he could. He tried to take stock of himself and found his was hot, not just from being wedged between two veritable human furnaces, but internally. He was sweating like he’d just been forced to endure another round of rough fucking, his stomach hurt, and he felt strange. A grumbling empty feeling had settled inside of him, reminiscent of hunger but different in ways. It wasn’t in his stomach, for starters, but in the same area the cramps were coming from, and the hunger that came with it was more demanding than even when he’d been young and denied food as punishment. This, now that he was cognizant of it, gnawed at him furiously, attacked him in waved of pain that came with less and less time between them, and was accompanied by the swift hardening of his cock. 

In what felt like no time at all he went from flaccid to hard enough to curve up against his belly and throb, leaking so heavily that a puddle was forming in the hollow of his stomach. It was hard to believe that a few days ago he hadn’t even been completely sure he could get hard and now his prick was flush with blood and bobbing tauntingly, all but begging for attention. Attention that he knew would do nothing for the need blooming sticky hot inside of him. 

Heat. He was in heat. One experience with it had been enough to ingrain the memory forever on his mind. He recalled it had started like this, him waking up feeling feverish and desperately  _ hungry _ but not for food, and more aroused than he could ever recall being. He’d touched himself, stroking his cock frantically through orgasm after orgasm, but it had done nothing to quell the fire inside of him. In fact it had seemed like each unsatisfying release had fanned the flames, and the pain, until he’d rubbed himself raw. He remembered sobbing into his pillows, hips pushing frantically into his hand in spite of how tender his flesh was, and not knowing what he needed to do to make himself better. 

He knew now. 

Slipping a hand between his thighs to dip fingers past his loosened rim came almost unconsciously once the acknowledgment of his state settled in. He was throwing off heat, enough that he might have been alarmed if he was in a different mental state, and slippery with click. He pushed in two of his fingers with no issue, it was hardly anything compared to the massive knots he’d been forced to take, jerked hard, eyes flying wide. 

His body  _ sang _ under his first tentative touch, the barely there intrusion of his fingertips setting his stomach fluttering. Fuck, fuck, that was- 

He withdrew, inhaling deeply through his nose, then pushed in again. His toes curled and his heels pressed down into the blankets laid out beneath him. His cock twitched and more precum dribbled out. A little deeper and he had to put his other hand on his mouth to stifle his hitched breaths. He had known he was sensitive back there, the way he responded to being fucked had made it very clear he hadn’t been able to purge that from himself, but this was beyond that. This was pleasure pouring into his blood, racing up his spine and curling in his belly, it was every little twitch and thrust of his fingers was a line right to his prick, it was so overwhelmingly good his eyes watered. 

He had to work his fingers in slowly, the sensations on the edge of too much; he was panting from the effort by the time he was in to the knuckle. He thrust into himself shallowly, fingers twisting just so and fuck him, but it felt good. He rolled his hips down into the next push, dimly aware of his heart pounding frantically in his chest and how he could feel his pulse in his prick. He tried to reach deeper, seeking the hollow place inside that was pleading for something to fill it, but found that he couldn’t quite get there. Maybe it was the angle or maybe his fingers just weren’t enough but even as he pumped faster and started to squirm, hips rising and falling to meet the slippery shove of his fingers, first two and then a third, he knew it wasn’t going to work. He needed more, and he had known that already, hadn’t he? 

He had options, sprawled next to him and smelling so tempting that the moment he let himself consider them his throat tightened and drool filled his mouth. The one he was pretty sure was Caedus to his left, smelling a little more like burnt ozone and smoke, was on his stomach and snoring softly. Kylo, probably, to his right was a little more earth and peat, a little bit sweet on Hux’s tongue, and was on his back. Options that would mean giving up what little pride he had left, as he’d avoided speaking to and seeking out either of the alphas so far. 

Hux’s eyes wandered down, over that broad chest to sculpted abs and the light dusting of dark hairs that started below his belly button, before zeroing in on the outline of Kylo’s cock through the light sheet draped over his waist, and cursed the wave of white hot, animal hunger that nearly choked him. He spread his fingers and knew that the stretch of an alpha’s dick would be better, would split him apart and lodge in deep, would take up space in him just right, would-

A hand darted out and draped around his bicep, gripping so hard his flushed skin went white around Kylo’s fingertips. Hux moaned into his palm, because he was losing his fucking mind. A tug drug him over into the alpha’s space, onto his body and between strong thighs. A shuffling had the sheet between them pushed down and Kylo’s cock was exposed. Thick and long, with a mushroom shaped head and a bulb of tissue and loose skin at the base that looked to already be starting to fill and pull taut. 

Hux’s mouth dropped open and he was bending down, pressing his face into the space between hip and groin, breathing in deep. His eyes rolled back into his head and the noise he made was absolutely wretched. He was never going to forgive himself, in fact he was going to walk into the jungle and hope something tore him apart as soon as his body wasn’t a snarling inferno that wrenched all control from his higher, logical brain. Hands dropped into his hair, just holding but not guiding for what must have been the first time, leaving Hux to nuzzle into coarse curls. He mouthed at warm flesh, felt it thrumming under his lips and tongue, and worked his fingers into his hole again. 

No, he wouldn’t let the wildlife eat him, because first he had to get his hands on Snoke and destroy him for reducing him to this. And kill Kylo and Caedus, for baring witness, and maybe this would be the first planet he used Starkiller on, just to make sure there was nothing left in the universe that could remember him in this state. 

His mind buzzed, sticky and increasingly frantic. He lapped at Kylo’s balls, both enthralled and disgusted at the heavy, musty flavor in his mouth, and fell further away from himself. What oozed in instead, pulled his strings as one might a puppet, was wanting and desperate, was on fire, was that quiet primal thing he’d beaten back with all of his considerable will when he was fourteen and mortified at what his genetics had made him. A terrible, filthy, obscene animal, rutting down against the blankets and fucking fingers into a sloppy stretched hole. Kylo stroked his hair, murmured to him in a strained voice, words lost on Hux until, finally, a tug on his hair forced him to look up. 

“You want it?” Kylo’s voice was like stones tumbling against each other, deep and rough and heavy. It fell on his shoulders like the words had physical weight; he met the alpha’s eyes as best he could in the dark, mouth open and drooling over Kylo’s knot. “If you want my cock you’ll have to take it yourself.” 

He scrambled up and, with little prompting, held himself over the alpha’s spit slick cock. He wrapped his hand around the shaft, other hand flat against Kylo’s chest to steady himself. Hux sat back, hissing at the first kiss of cockhead against his entrance, and sat down. Kylo growled, hands flying up to grab his hips, and Hux keened, high and drawn out, and took it all in one squelching slide. It burned sweetly, stung deep inside; his back arched and his head fell back as he came hard over the alpha’s chest. Everything dimmed for what might have been an eternity, grayed at the edges, and then snapped back bright and sharper. Kylo was no longer lying flat but sitting up, hands grasping Hux’s ass tightly, face so close he could smell the fruit the alpha had eaten before falling asleep lingering on his breath. His eyes were wide, full of something the glass shards of Hux’s mind couldn’t fathom. 

Hips rolled and hands tugged; Kylo fucked up into his still spasming body with a hard, slow thrust. Hux’s vision stuttered. Again and he tossed his arms around Kylo’s neck, pressed his thighs tight to the alpha’s body, and rocked himself down to meet the next, the one after that, and the one after that. He moaned, wet and low, every time Kylo filled him to the hilt long line of searing pressure that lit up his entire body. He felt out of control, inhumane, desperate, couldn’t keep himself from chasing the too much, too food, too soon sensation. His cock was hard, trapped between their bellies, and pulsing. 

“Shit.” Caedus said, from the corner of his eye Hux saw the other alpha was levegered up onto his elbow and watching; a lantern was lit and sitting next to his head. Then, teeth showing in a sharp smile, he leered at Hux. “Try not to tie.” 

Kylo bared his teeth in a snarl but his words were thin and shaking. “Fuck you.” 

Caedus snorted. “I didn’t want to intrude but if you’re offering.” Kylo turned his head away from Hux, looking at Caedus for a long charged moment. His pace didn’t falter, if anything he started moving Hux faster, forcing him to bounce in his lap, on his prick; the air heated, became muggy and thick. Hux was panting, fighting to keep purchase on Kylo’s sweaty back, ears ringing with the wet sounds of their bodies connecting. Kylo’s knot was growing, punching the air out of him, grinding just inside of him. He saw stars when it tugged free of his clinging passage. 

He was boiling

A hand on his shoulder telegraphed Caedus putting his mouth at the back of his neck, licking a wide stripe before shifting to press fully against him. Fingers drifted up to his hair and pulled, forcing his head back and his neck to stretch. Kylo’s breath hitched, rattled, and came out again pinched and questioning. Hux opened his mouth, a whine building in his throat, but fingers plunged into his mouth and cut it off. They pressed down on his tongue, stroked on their way to the back of the throat, and trapped it in place. He closed his lips around them and sucked, tongue curling and throat clicking. 

Caedus hummed into his ear, pressing squirming digits further, gagging Hux. It was rough, his throat raw from screaming and cruel use, but Hux swallowed and swallowed, coughed dizzily and then Caedus’ fingers were in his throat and breathing around them became easier. The alpha made an approving noise as he pulled his head back further. His mouth touched Hux again, this time at the side of his throat, tongue dragging over a place that prickled and tingled with the attention. Full lips pressed, sealed over the spot; Hux keened around his mouthful, blurry eyes widening. 

Teeth tore into his neck, piercing skin savagely, but not from the side Caedus was on. Kylo lurched forward and bit, chest rumbling and nails clawing at Hux’s skin. He bucked up hard in the same moment, drove his knot into Hux and stilled; the bulb throbbed and warmth flooded his body. 

Hux blinked, eyes closing on exquisite pain and a stomach twisting rush of release, and opening on himself boneless and slumped back against Caedus, every muscle in his body heavy and unwilling to move. Kylo was wiping blood from his mouth, looking vaguely disappointed with something. 

“No bonding gland, huh?” Fingers touched Hux’s neck, sparking pleasure-pain ignited under his skin. “Makes sense, he-”

“Doesn’t have a scent.” Kylo finished, smacking away the other’s hand. “Make your own mark.” 

Hux could hear the smile in Caedus’ voice. “I will.” 

\---

He did, as soon as Kylo’s knot went down. Hux was lifted from Kylo’s nap, deposited on the floor and bent nearly in half so his legs could hook over Caedus’ shoulder. The alpha pushed into him unceremoniously, gliding through the mess his brother had left, and fucked him until he was screaming and sobbing. Not for an end, but for more, harder, knot me, inside, need it need it-

It was not a pleasant memory, though Caedus biting him, far more subdued than Kylo, on the opposite side of his neck wasn’t all bad. Nor was the next bite or the next. He would lose track eventually but when his heat finally broke his neck, a horrific mess of puncture marks, half moon impressions and ragged tears surrounded by purpling bruises, told the tale. 

“Pack up, we’re leaving.” He barked when the pair returned from wherever it was they scavenged their fruit and animals they ate from. He’d woken up alone, the last of his shameful heat state worked out while he slept, used what water they had in the camp to scrub the worst of the mess from his skin and pulled on what clothes he could find. The tunic was too big, gaping around his neck and sleeves covering his palms, and the pants had to be rolled up a bit, but they would do.

A call to Snoke had been made, every bit as skincrawlingly awful as expected as the Supreme Leader smirked and leered at him, snide comments about how well it seemed the Lord Rens had treated him and how very lucky they were that Starkiller, and thus Hux, had just so happened to be nearby the planet his apprentices were completing their latest training on. Hux kept his mouth shut, nodding along and giving away nothing, until finally Snoke gave him the all clear to take his apprentices and return to Starkiller. 

He was met with blank stares. Hux had never, in his entire life, consciously shown any of the aggressive traits that could come with his nature. He suppressed them, made himself beta calm and mild. But now he felt...unbalanced. Ill fitting in his skin, boiling over with emotion he could only just tamp down, sore and hollow in a way he hadn’t thought possible, and worst of all just looking at them made his stomach churn with what wasn’t wholly disgust. 

He needed to get off of this godforsaken, nightmare planet and away from these two as soon as possible. 

His lips curled back and he snapped at them, only slightly comforted by the startled looks they exchanged. Caedus (the barest amount taller, eyes edging towards a lighter, softer brown, dark shaggy hair curling around his ears) took a step towards him but stopped when Hux leveled his blaster, retrieved from a bush and tucked into his pants at the small of his back, at them. 

“Stay away from me.” Kylo’s nose scrunched in irritation; it was so childish a look at Hux wanted to shoot him on principle. Was that great, awkward, pouting man really who had brought him so low? That was who Snoke was demanding he give his body over to whenever they had the whim to use him? 

“You know,” Caedus said, arms crossed over his chest. “We could take that from you. Again.” 

He was aware but he didn’t have much else to work with so he kept his blaster where it was, aimed at them. What was the worse they could do, bend him over and fuck him again? Snoke wanted him back, and in one piece, so hurting him was off the table. Rape wasn’t exactly the unfathomable threat it had been before. He was willing to risk standing his ground here. 

Kylo’s eyes went from the blaster to Hux, to his neck, and back. “You shouldn’t be acting like this.” 

Hux clicked his tongue. “If you thought I’d be swooning at your feet just because I went into heat with you you’re mistaken.” 

“Clearly.” Caedus deadpanned as Kylo’s brows furrowed. Brown eyes sparked with familiar heat. Hux blinked then shook his head, trying to banish a sudden spike of pressure behind his eyes. Wonderful, a headache was just what he needed. Caedus' lips quirked up into a half smile. “You’re...strange, in the force.” 

Hux didn’t know what the fuck that meant and, frankly, didn’t care to. 

“The Supreme Leader wants us off the planet and on our way by midday. I’m going to prep the ship and you are going to gather what you wish to bring then meet me to take off in no less than two hours. I assume even you two-” Animals. Beasts. Great hulking monsters. “Can manage that.” 

A shrieking crack came from overhead. Hux looked up, heart jumping, in time to see a massive tree branch hurtling towards them, too fast to hope to avoid. Thankfully it was falling more towards the tent they’d been occupying and less at Hux’s head. The branch, easily the size of a standard trooper shuttle, landed with a ground shaking boom and flattened the tent. Hux jerked back, just out of reach of some of the shaking leaves sprouting from the branch, then whipped his head around towards the alphas. 

Caedus was looking at the display, bemused, but Kylo was pink in the face and breathing far harder than a man who was standing in place ought to be. The fruit he’d been holding was scattered on the ground, skins bruised and cracked, juice dripping from his splayed fingers. Hux narrowed his eyes, making a note of what he was seeing, and turned away. 

“Two hours.” He reminded, pleased there was no tremor in his voice and that he managed to walk normally, slight limp aside, and not run from the clearing in a panic, not even when he heard Caedus hiss “Kylo, don’t.” 

He was panicking, justifiably so in his opinion, as all the stories about Darth Vader and the mysterious Force threaded through his thoughts, but it wouldn’t do to show it. He rubbed at his neck, mauled as it was, and reminded himself that it couldn’t get worse than being mere hours from being exposed to all those under his command as an omega who’d been pulled from his position to play rut whore for Snoke’s apprentices. 

\---

He was, as was happening so often lately, wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: "First Kiss" and actual plot maybe? Possibly? I might get to show off Kylo and Caedus as more than shitty horndogs with zero morals? Let us pray.

**Author's Note:**

> Next part: "You were just nearby" Hux is down but not out, and as he's sent on a mission with the Twin Rens an idea to turn this to his advantage begins to form.


End file.
